Steal My Wallet, Steal My Heart
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Challenge Fic for March...GSR


Disclaimer: I don't own them; there I admit it.

Summary: March challenge on **GSRForeverLove**. Fic must include:

-Sara must cause some form of injury to Grissom

-GSR make out session helps to solve a case

-Someone must kiss Ecklie

-"Pink really isn't your color Conrad."

-Smut, optional

Pairing: GSR (all mistakes are my own)

**Steal My Wallet, Steal My Heart**

"I know how it happened." Sara announced to Catherine and Nick over a cup of coffee at the diner.

"Do enlighten us." Catherine said.

"She wasn't working alone. I think there were three of them."

"Why, it doesn't normally take two people to rob one person." Nick said.

"I'd rather show you. I've picked my victim and I'll tell you what you need to do. If I'm successful, you both have to kiss Ecklie. Deal?" Catherine and Nick judged her smug face and looked at each other for a minute.

"Agreed." They agreed.

"Ok, considering how many people were just robbed, I'm thinking there were three people. One did the actual robbing, one was on the lookout for witnesses and the third walked off with the loot. Now, Nick, you get to be the lookout man, I will do the robbing, and Catherine, you watch me for your signal. I'll do this tonight back at the lab."

"Whose wallet are you going to steal?"

"Grissom's." Both of their eyes bugged out of their heads.

"There's no way you'll be able to steal his wallet." Nick said.

"That's why we have the bet. I'm sure my theory will be right even if I'm not successful. We'll at least have something to go on. You can't say anything for it to work." They both nodded and paid for their breakfasts. Sara went home and crawled into bed, dreaming of the coming night and what she was about to attempt. Catherine and Nick went home wondering how she was going to attempt stealing Grissom's wallet. Neither one wanted to kiss Ecklie and both were worried about her confidence that she would be successful.

That night, Sara woke up satisfied from her dream; a first for her. She usually ended up having to finish the dream on her own. She showered, dressed and was eager to get to work. She got there and had to wait for the perfect opportunity to make her move. She was reading an article and set it down to pour a cup of freshly brewed coffee. When her back was turned, Grissom came in and picked up the magazine. She turned around and smiled.

"I was reading that."

"Now, you aren't." he challenged. She thought it was a good thing for her that he was in a good mood. She set her cup down and ripped the magazine from his hands.

"I never left the room, therefore it's still mine." she smiled and then frowned when he put his finger in his mouth.

"Oh, god, Grissom, I'm sorry." She rushed to get him a band-aid.

"It's alright; I know you were just playing. You probably don't know your own strength when taking magazines back." _Oh, good, he's not mad._ She thought.

"I'll try to be nicer next time." she smiled and put the band-aid on his finger.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; even though it's my fault." she joked. She released his hand when she heard footsteps approaching. Greg and Nick entered and Greg sniffed the air before looking accusingly at Sara.

"Stop stealing my stash!" he whined.

"Hide it better; like at home." she said and picked up her magazine again. A few minutes later, Catherine and Warrick entered the room, laughing about something.

"Good evening everyone." Grissom greeted them. All five of them said hello in return. Catherine was watching Sara discreetly and Nick was watching everyone else. Grissom settled back in his chair and decided to start reading the article over Sara's shoulder. Though she enjoyed the feel of him so close to her, the break room at the lab was not the place, so she repositioned herself in a way they could both read at the same time.

Ten minutes later, it was time to work. Grissom handed out the assignments and Sara signaled discreetly that she was going to launch her attack. When everyone filed out of the room, Sara made sure she was first. Grissom was fourth in line and as soon as he came out of the door, she pushed him up against the wall with a great lip-lock. Nick was watching the rest of the team and all of them looked like he suspected that he did; stunned. No one noticed Catherine move a few minutes later, but they all saw Grissom returning the kiss after his initial shock and then one of his hands settle on her ass. Grissom was unaware he was being relieved of his wallet because Sara's kiss was so intoxicating.

Sara timed it just right. As soon as he started to return the kiss, she let her hands wander. It was on her third pass of his ass, that she palmed his wallet. She felt Catherine take it from her hands and slowly broke the kiss. He wouldn't let go.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I needed to prove a theory." Sara answered carefully, because she knew five sets of ears were listening to her answer. She allowed Grissom to see her eyes and she told him that she wanted to talk to him in private.

"What theory?" Sara simply held out her hand. Catherine immediately placed Grissom's wallet in it.

"It's my theory from last week's case. We couldn't figure out how these men never knew they were being robbed. I figured it out. There were three people. I acted as the thief, Catherine walked off with the loot and Nick was the watchman. Nick did anyone see anything?"

"No. I was partially in on it and I didn't even see Catherine take it from you." Grissom put his wallet back in his pants pocket where Sara had taken it moments ago.

"We couldn't say anything otherwise it would have ruined our results. I'm sorry." Sara said.

"At least you gave it right back to me." Grissom's voice said the words, but his eye said so much more. Sara got a sparkle in her eyes and looked at both Catherine and Nick respectively.

"I expect payment before you go home."

"You bet on me?" Grissom asked.

"No, they didn't think I could pull it off. I bet that if I was proved right, they each have to kiss Ecklie." Sara was once again wearing the smug look that she'd donned at the diner. Grissom chose to intervene.

"Alight, everyone, you have your assignments; go to work." He held Sara's elbow and led her away from everyone else.

"I need to talk to you later." She nodded and went to go meet Warrick for their assignment.

It was an hour past shift when Grissom retuned from his scene. He saw a note on his desk from Sara telling him that Ecklie took the day off, so she had gone home and would see him later. He made sure he had everything and left the building. He had some questions to ask Sara. He drove to his place for a shower and a change of clothes. He banged on her door and called her until she let him in.

"What is it; I was sleeping." She said and he knew that she wasn't lying. Her hair was mussed and she was wearing a robe. He couldn't see what was underneath it, but as far as he could tell, it wasn't much. The robe came to mid-thigh, so he frequently looked at her legs.

"I said I needed to talk to you. May I come in?"

"You might as well, since you woke me up."

"Thank you."

"Let me go get dressed, I'll be right with you."

"That's not necessary, Sara. I won't take long with what I have to say." He told her and sat on her couch." Sara draped a blanket over her legs and sat in the chair nearest to him.

"Why me?"

"What?" she was confused.

"Why did you pick me to pickpocket?"

"You were the toughest. Greg would have handed his wallet over and Warrick is too tall for me. I also wanted to. Why did you kiss me back instead of pushing me away?" He looked away for a few seconds.

"You're very tempting and I was enjoying it." he admitted.

"I enjoyed it too."

"As your boss, I need to remind you that a recreation like that needs to be handled with caution. I could press sexual harassment charges. As a man, I'm asking if I'm too late?" Sara smiled brilliantly.

"I don't know if it would work out between us; I've got a serious thing for my boss. He's hot. He's also smart and courteous, and then there his blue eyes that I could gaze into all day long, but then I couldn't see his…"

"Ok, I get it. You don't think I'm too old for you?" he voiced his concerns.

"I've always been turned off by immaturity." She stood and dropped the blanket before walking over to him and straddling his legs. He fought with his body to not touch her and keep focus on her eyes.

"I want you to kiss me." she whispered.

"I don't have the willpower to stop at kissing." he whispered.

"I want that too."

"I don't have anything with me."

"I'm on the pill." she said and their faces had been inching closer with every sentence.

"You're so beautiful." he said and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you." He pulled her lips to his and this time it was Grissom who initiated the kiss. Sara's hands were busy. One wrapped around to the back his head and the other began to unbutton his shirt. Her lower body had begun to rub enticingly over his crotch and she felt the effects. His tongue started to probe and taste her mouth with need. Sara pushed his shirt from his shoulders and returned the favor by pushing their tongues back in his mouth. Grissom groaned and held her tighter to his body. Sara broke the kiss, stood up and pulled him to his feet. She fully removed his shirt and tossed it on the sofa behind her. He toed off his shoes and followed her to her bedroom. She turned to face him and reached for the belt of her robe. His hands covered hers.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? We're about to cross a very bold line and I don't want either of us to have second thoughts."

"I'm sure. I've wanted this for years, Gil." When she said his given name, he kissed her and simultaneously lowered her on the bed. She fumbled for his belt.

"Take those off." She ordered when he attacked her neck. He looked at her in confusion.

"Your pants, take them off." He stood up, and took his pants and socks off, standing before her in only his black boxers.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah."

"It appears to me, that you are now the one who is overdressed." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That can be fixed. All I have to do is take off the robe." Her hands moved to her sash.

"You're already naked under there?"

"Yes. It's how I sleep everyday." He groaned and crawled over her. From this angle, she was able to see the bulge in his shorts with much more definition. She couldn't resist and reached out to stroke it.

"Sara, you're killing me." He moaned and moved to untie the sash.

"I need you." she said.

"I need you too" He pulled the sash free of its knot and slowly parted her robe, so it revealed her body to his gaze. He bent to kiss the newly exposed skin and Sara sunk her fingers in his hair to stop him.

"I can't wait any longer. I want you now."

"My, aren't you the impatient one."

"Yes and if you don't give me what I want, I'm going to take it." she said and flipped him. His eyes betrayed the shock he felt from her strength. Her fingers played at the band of his shorts and then slowly, tortuously started to remove them. He was helpless to anything except lift his hips for her. She tossed her robe in the same direction as his boxers, leaving them both naked. She moved up his thighs and gave him no warning as she gripped him to lower her body onto his. Sara's eyes were closed and she savored the feelings and the memory of this exact moment. She dimly felt Gil's hands slide up her thighs to rest on her hips. She finally looked at him and returned his smile. His hands lifted her hips as a signal that she should start moving.

Sara took his hint and raised her hips. She set the pace and used his chest for balance. They took turns moaning their pleasure, as Sara moved up and down. She leaned down and kissed him. He eagerly returned her passion. Sara couldn't believe how close to climaxing she was. Gil's hands suddenly became more insistent on her hips, telling her that he too, was close to climax. Their pace increased steadily until they both screamed out their pleasure. Sara collapsed on his chest but neither attempted to separate. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"That was sooo intense." she panted out.

"It was. Would you mind if I stayed here with you today?" he asked timidly.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." He chuckled and she listened to the vibrations in her chest. They cuddled up to each other and drifted off to sleep.

Sara's alarm beeped annoyingly and woke her up completely when she found that she couldn't move to turn it off. She craned her neck to see what was pinning her down and was pleasantly surprised to see Grissom asleep behind her. She smiled and moved to wake him up. In response, he squeezed her even closer to his body, but she kept trying to wiggle free.

"Gil, wake up. It's time to go home."

"I don't want to." he mumbled.

"I don't want you to go, but you have to. Come on." she urged. He finally opened his eyes and sighed.

"You're right. Would you like to stay at my place tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll send a bag home with you right now." She offered and kissed him. They both reluctantly got out of Sara's bed and began to dress in the clothes they had worn earlier that day. She handed him a duffle bag, a cup of coffee in a travel mug, and sent him on his way so neither one of them would be late for work.

She walked into the lab with a small smile on her face and saw Ecklie.

"Hey Ecklie, how are you?" He was clearly surprised that Sara would willingly talk to him.

"Just fine, Sidle."

"That's good. Are you going to be here for a while?"

"A little; why?"

"Catherine and Nick need to talk to you. They should be in the break room."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Sara smiled and walked to the break room. She was surprised to find herself the last one there.

"Ecklie is on his way down. I took the liberty of telling him you two needed to talk to him." She announced. Grissom had enough time to hand out the night's assignments. Ecklie entered the room as they all stood up.

"I heard that you needed to talk to me?" He looked at Catherine and Nick. Nick flipped a coin.

"Heads." Catherine called it and won. No one else in the room moved, for they all knew what was about to happen. Nick walked up and planted a kiss on the assistant lab director right before walking out the door. Catherine immediately followed him, but she offered an explanation.

"Sorry, we lost a bet."

"What was the bet?" Ecklie asked.

"That Sara couldn't pickpocket Grissom without him noticing." Warrick offered and walked out with Greg. Grissom put his arm round Sara's shoulders to lead her out of the room. He paused right in front of Ecklie.

"You know, pink really isn't your color, Conrad." He said and walked out. Sara's laughter could be heard down the hall.

The End.

Ok, this is the part where you tell me what you think. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
